I Need You
by Viv N -ChildishGrin
Summary: She could feel his sorrow. He needed the comfort of a person dear to him. [Oneshot.]


A/N: My first attempt at a PR fic. Here goes nothing!

**I Need You**

He was coming.

She didn't know how she knew, she just did. She never stopped to ponder how and why. She could just feel him when he was close. A shiver would run down her spine and warmth would seep through her whenever he was around.

But this time, it was different. Something was different in his aura. Something that troubled her. What was it? Sadness, despair? Anger, frustration? All of them. She could feel all of them.

Something must have happened during the last battle back in Angel Grove to have triggered such emotions in one of her best friends, she thought.

He had often come to visit her over the last year, simply for the sake of their friendship, simply for the sake of seeing each other. They would talk, listen to some music or a movie or even go to some club and dance the night away. They would spend the entire day together and then he would leave the next or as soon as he was called back to deal with some trouble.

He would usually come without warning, to surprise her, even after the numerous times she had scolded him with a smile that she could not hide. "What if I was coming out of the shower or changing?" she exclaimed once. He mouth had curved up in a wicked grin and he shrugged. She punched him. A 'tickling fight' would follow and end with him begging for mercy each time. All the time.

But not this time. This time she could feel his sorrow, a pang of pain that shook. She felt his heart aching. He needed someone tonight, needed a shoulder to cry on. He needed one of his dearest friends to sooth him with her gentle voice. He needed her.

A sad smile appeared on her face as she saw a beam of light before her that quickly materialized into a human figure. She opened her arms, and the young man silently walked up to her, as if bearing a heavy burden on his shoulder. Stopping in front of her, he stood there, unmoving, hesitant, avoiding her gaze.

Carefully, she reached her hand out, grasping his. He looked up, and when his dark eyes met hers, it was as if something suddenly broke in him.

She pulled him to her as his tears finally came streaming down. He sobbed, choking on his words, and she ran a hand on his back, caressing him, trying to bring comfort by that gesture.

"Shh… don't say anything. Not yet. Just let it out. Cry, let it come out." she whispered softly into his ear.

He held her tightly, not caring about anything else but her warm body pressed up against his, as he cried his entire soul out. The coldness in his slowly, but surely, receded.

They remained in that embrace for a long moment – a few minutes, an hour, they couldn't really tell. The young man's tears came to a stop and yet they stood there, unmoving.

"It shouldn't have happened" he whispered hoarsely, "it shouldn't have happened!" His voice was rising.

She did not reply, not wanting to push and also afraid of saying something wrong. She had to let him talk. She would wait if it was needed. 

"Why?" his cry broke the silence in her room.

"Why did it happen? We could have been… should have been more careful! We should – we could've done something!"

The young woman kept holding on to him silently.

"We could've done something! They were only kids! Only kids trying to find their parents! And you know what the worst part was? We had walked by them before the attack. And they were talking about us, their favorite superheroes. We're their favorite heroes but we can't even protect them!"

It suddenly dawned on her and she paled.

"Are they…" she trailed off, fear gripping.

"No…no, they're in a critical condition at the hospital." he answered, his voice coming back to its usual tone.

"And the-"

"Dead. We ki – destroyed the monster."

"There's still a chance for them…"

"There barely holding on dammit! They're lying between life and death and there's nothing I can do!"

She sighed. Even though she was no longer an official Ranger, she could still understand the pain they went through each battle. They were time when she wanted to run back to the battlefield and aid her friends to protect the city they loved. She was ready to give up her life for her closest friends if it was needed.

The other Rangers would regularly send her letters and her best girl friend would call often to chat and keep her updated about their lives.

But he never sended her letters or made any phone calls. He just came. Came each time he wanted to see her, to share some good or bad moments.

God, her friends were all so dear to hear. Especially him.

"That wasn't exactly why I came here." His voice broke through her thoughts. "I want to tell you something."

She looked up at him and nodded, urging him to continue.

"After what happened, I realized… I finally realized how dangerous these battles are. I mean, I knew I was taking a great risk… But I never really thought about death. And the thing is, I might not make it one of these days."

She paled considerably and tried to say something but no sound came out of her mouth.

"Or that they would go after you. That something would happen to you."

"What are you saying?" she whispered, confused.

"I… I need you. I don't think I would be able to go on living if I never had the chance to tell you that… that…" he murmured.

She squeezed his hand, offering him comfort while he tried to force out the words from his mouth.

"I love you Trini."

She froze.

Time seemed to stand still.

Finally, no longer being able to bear the silence, he broke away from her arms. 

"I should probably go. I… Trini, you don't have to say anything. You don't belong to me or anything. I just wanted you to know. Just wanted you to know that I cared that much. Don't force yourself to feel the same way that I do for you. I'll always be your friend, no matter what. I'm not asking for anything, I just wanted you to know." he repeated, his voice low.

She blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes and quickly caught his hand before he had the chance to reach the wrist where his "communicating" device was.

And then she kissed him.

His arms found their way around her waist, his hands stroking her long black hair. Her arms were around his neck, her fingers running through his hair.

They have never expected this to happen. It had suddenly dawned on them, as if the love they had for each other had been there but lay asleep inside of their heart without them ever knowing until them.

They broke their kiss and breathed in the same air, each forehead resting against the other's.

"I love you Trini."

"Wo ai ni, Jason."

---------------

So, how bad was that?

**Vi. Nguyen, Nov 2, 2002**


End file.
